Lion King Rising
by Whatif101
Summary: Frank West from Dead Rising is trying to reach South America to find Santa Cabeza but his trip throws him into th heart of Africa and the Lion King World. Enjoy.
1. Case 1 part 1 Take off Flight Frank West

Lion King Rising:

**_As you can tell from the title, it's a crossover of Dead Rising and Lion King. Reason I decided to cross Dead Rising (not DR2) because of the story connection to Santa Cabeza which was [spoiler to those who haven't played Dead Rising] the place where a government experiment happened which lead to the creation of the zombies in the surrounding village and then taken to the Willamette mall by Carleto. Since Frank West exposed the plot behind Willamette. I figured he would head to South America to find the base in Santa Cabeza, but something goes wrong and he ends up in Africa. Thanks for reading this and enjoy fans of Capcom's Dead Rising and Disney's The Lion King._**

(Also instead of chapters I'll call them cases just another little tribute to the Dead Rising series. Also note: if I make a certain flop in the story or I don't do Frank's personality or attitude right in a certain situation in the Lion King Story line. Let me know.)

Case 1-1: Take off Flight Frank West

"Flight 490 will be boarding now."

This was what Frank West heard on the intercom as he sat in a chair just outside the terminal to the 6:00am plan he was anticipating even under his calm face. Frank West was a free-lance photojournalist who always got his story and even went to great lengths to do so during his career. He had covered wars and had spoken with presidents, but….there was only one incident….one point in his career that everyone wants to talk to him about and nothing else…

Frank got up to his feet which he had on brown shoes on them while pulling his black jacket to straighten it. He picked up the camera that sat on the seat next to him as he moved his head through the strap hole so the camera could hang from his neck in front of his long sleeved white button up shirt. He grabbed the bottom of his camera with his left hand so it didn't swing uncontrollably as he walked to the terminal. In his other hand he carried it round trip ticket to Santa Cabeza.

_Seems too easy, _Frank thought to himself with suspicion in fully engulfing his thoughts, _figured any kind of transportation route to Santa Cabeza would be cut off…but eh should I complain? Beats jumping from a helicopter after being shot at._

He approached the desk by the terminal door to see a woman dressed in a black uniform with white cuffs and collar and her brunette hair was tied up in a bun. Frank approached her and handed his ticket before shoving a hand in his jacket pocket for his passport. He pulled the passport, which was a thin blue binder type, and handed it to the lady. He waited as the lady looked the passport over before getting an "ohhhh" look on her face.

"Misor Frank West," The lady said with her accented English while directing her eyes to him, "Famous photojournalist I see."

Frank took back his passport and started to head for the terminal entrance way before turning back the lady.

"Took me three days for everyone to know my name, but I'm going for the big one now," Frank said before he turned away and hurried to board the plane.

It was almost 6:25am by the time the plane took off and Frank was resting his eyes in the first class section of the plane. The one incident that everyone wanted to talk with him about made it possible for him to do that. He felt the plane take off into the sky before he finally fell into a deep sleep for the first portion of the flight…

Frank awoke to a sudden shake he felt as his body shook. He quickly opened his eyes to see…three men, in suits, standing by the emergency exit with his suitcase. Frank got to his feet with slight fury.

"What the hell are you do you think you're doing?" Frank shouted in advancing on the men before stopping at the sight of a gun.

"Following orders, Mr. West," One of the men who was holding the gun threatened, "Now if you would kindly sit down."

Frank just stood his ground as the man kept pointing the gun at him with a steady aim. Frank shifted his eyes quickly to see if he could find anything to help him.

"I said SIT DOWN!" The man with the gun demanded as he kept the gun steady.

"Aww forget it." One of the other's said, "He ain't goanna listen and besides…"

Frank saw the men gather close while the one holding the gun kept it pointed as they whispered to each other. Frank had the thought of an average person's reaction time to a sudden move. Frank held onto his camera as he ran towards the three men before jumping in midair and landing a kick at the man who was holding the gun's hand. He kicked the gun away before using his free hand to punch the man to his right out. He shoved his left elbow into the man, who use to have the gun, sending him up against' the wall. Frank found himself being grabbed by the reminding man and literally tossed off his feet and onto the floor. Frank gritted his teeth with small pain from the fall as he quickly saw one of the two men advancing on him. Frank made quick use of one of his legs and took the man's feet out. Frank got to his feet to find himself beginning to be overpowered by the last man. Frank bent his knees and leaned forward a bit before using all the strength in his legs and pushed himself off to his back. This smashed the man on his back to the floor. Frank got to his feet in time to see the man who he had feet swiped was back up. Frank used both hands and grabbed the man and used enough strength to toss the man behind...right into the lever to the emergency exit. The man slammed into the lever and the door became unlocked. Just as the man had collapsed to the ground he found himself being by the sudden change in pressure. Frank would of patted himself on the back for taking out the guys but he too found himself start to be sucked towards the open door. He made a desperate grab for the seat but his fingers just missed. He did however make a desperate grab for where the parachutes were. He got a grab of the handle which caused it to become open. Frank felt his grip slip as he also saw a parachute fly out with him. He found the wind rushing past his ears, his hair frizzing, and his jacket threating to come off as Frank free fell. He made another desperate grab for the parachute and managed to grab hold with one hand. He moved fast and got the straps on his shoulders as he saw his suitcase fall past him in a berserk spinning. Frank mouthed out a word that was muffled by the wind as he made a grab for the cord while holding his camera for the ride down. He managed to see the plane soaring on its path to where ever. Frank let himself fall a ways so he wouldn't be caught in any major winds that could carry him off and rip the parachute. He counted about 20 seconds before he ripped the cord and the parachute came springing out. He found himself being pulled up as the parachute formed out and he began to drift down.

"Damnit! It's like Willamette except with a plane," Frank mumbled to himself as he drifted down through the sky.

He broke the last bit of clouds and found…the ground coming up on him.

"And here's the landing…" Frank mumbled as he braced himself.

The landing came mostly on his legs. He fell forward but turned onto his back while thrusting his arms above his head to let the parachute slide off his shoulders and be pulled away by the wind. Frank sat up as the pain on his back faded as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He checked his camera to see if it was damaged. It seemed ok but it was the least of his problems. He looked around him to see no one...not a single soul.

"And no Carleto…well so much for deja-vu…" Frank said to himself as he got onto his feet.

(we'll leave off here for Case 1-1. Will Frank ever get to South America? What is the story he is trying to get? Find out in Case 1-2: The Presentation of Simba. Thanks for reading everyone. Please tell me what you think of it so far (though its kind of short but its how it will be with the dividing into to cases and such) in a review. Thanks.


	2. Case 1 part 2 Presentation of Simba

Case 1-2: The Presentation of Simba

It was a slow morning as the sun broke the horizon with a reddish orange glow. Throughout the landscape animals were migrating in one general direction out from the shadows of the rising sun and into the light of day break. Zebras, rhinos, cheetahs, elephants, and many other animals all making their way towards a towering mountain formation in the middle of a valley. It had a large portion that poked out in front and was supported by a rock underneath it while everything behind was in the ground and protruding to the sky On the rock protruding out in front there stood on all four legs a male lion with a full red mane and his fur was goldish yellow. The lion had its eyes lowered as he gazed on the horizon as all sorts of animals gathered in the area in front. A blue bird with a orange beak came flying in and landed in front of the lion. The bird gave a sort of bow as the lion gave a small smile. In the crowd of animals something was making its way through. It was a monkey with dark grey fur carrying what looked like a wooden cane. The monkey's face was gray, red, and blue and seemed to give off an look of age. The monkey made its way through the crowd and started to climb the rock until climbing up in front of the lion. The monkey and lion exchanged a hug as if they had known each other for some time. Behind them in a cave at the summit of the mountain, was a female lion cuddling a newborn. The lion and monkey gathered by the lioness with their attention on the baby cub that seemed to be just waking up.

Mufsa, the lion, looked in with a smile at his newborn son, Simba, as Rafike, the monkey, broke a furit in half and rubbed a stained of the juices on Simba's forehead before gathering some dust and sprinkled it. Simba let out a soft sneeze as Mufsa rubbed his face with his lioness, Sarabi, before Refitx took Simba in his arms and started to walk on the rock walk. When Refity was at the point where all the animals below could see he raised Simba into the air and it received loud roars and bows from the animals below. Mufasa and Sarabi smiled with all joy at the sight and sound of the presentation of their newborn son. It was just how they had dreamed it would and knew Simba would grow up to be a great king…

The excitement of the presentation did sulfur out at one point when all the animals finished their roaring and it was heard very clearly in the absent of loud noise….

"FANTASTIC!"

Frank was on the top of the mountain formation with his camera up to his eyes as he was taking pictures of the animal gathering below him. He wasn't a nature photographer but he had some experience taking pictures of things un-human… The composition combined with the bird's eye view made the pictures he was taking look like ones he could see on a nature magazine. He felt the heat come down on him from the unclouded sun as he turned off his camera and started to search for a way down. He carefully peaked over each side of the top so he could see if any kind of rocks were jutting out that would be enough for a foot/handhold. He came to one side that had a sort of walk way that seemed stable. Frank looked behind himself when he heard more roaring from the animals before letting out a sigh and started to climb down. He gripped the jagged bit rocks with his bare hands as he used his feet to find a stable foot hold. He felt one foot step on a rock that seemed stable as he searched for another. When he found the second one he started to slowly move down and repeat the process till he was just above the pathway in the rock. Frank let himself fall down as his feet meet the rock's surface with him having complete balance.

"Now to find out what's going on around here," Frank said to himself as he started to make his way slowly down the rock pathway.

He kept to the rock wall so he wouldn't be seen to anyone coming up. He kept a hold on his camera so it wouldn't swing and hit the rock wall and damage it or alert anything near. He didn't take steps but did slide his feet to move down more and more of the rock pathway.

"HELP!"

The cry for help came from below. Frank stopped his sliding feet and slowly creped forward towards the edge while crouching down to get a better view. He wondered "what in the world" to himself as he saw a two lions just below him. Frank recognized one from the large animal gathering but the other one seemed to have orange fur and a black mane and... they looked like they were talking.

Mufasa had his eyes lowered as he watched his brother, Scar, spit out Zazu, a loyal servant of the Pride lands, onto the ground. Zazu was completely covered in saliva while Scar turned his attention.

"Welll if it isn't my big brother coming down to visit the comernors," Scar said in a big of a sarcastic tone as he circled Mufasa.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba," Mufasa said sternly as he watch Scar walk away towards a rock.

"Oh that was today…Oh I feel so awful," Scar assured as he starched his claws against the rock causing Zazu to strain the muscles in his body at the splitting sound, "Must of slipped my mind."

"Yes as slippery as your mind is," Mufasa heard Zazu say while flying in front of Scar's face, "As the king's brother, you should have been first in line."

Mufasa watched as Scar made a bite which scared Zazu away. Mufasa kept his attention all on Scar.

"I was first in line before the little hair ball was born," Scar said much to Mufasa's dismay.

"That hair ball is my son," Mufasa said to Scar's face, "And your future king."

Mufasa started to recall the joyous moments before he had to go looking for Scar but if someone of family was not present at any event of importance it had to be addressed. Though this confrontation had little to no affect on Scar who gave a sly look at Mufasa words.

"Then I should practice my curtisy," Scar said as he turned began to walk away.

"Don't turn you back on me Scar," Mufasa threated as he lowered his eyebrows.

"Oh No Mufasa," Scar replied while turning his head to look at Mufasa, "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me…"

Mufasa didn't like how Scar said that which made him chase after him and jump in front of him.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked Scar with rage in his voice

"Temper temper," He saw Scar say even much more to Mufasa's dismay, "I wouldn't 'dream' of challenging you."

"Pity," Mufasa heard Zazu say from beneath him, "Why not?"

"Because when it comes to brains I've got the lion's share, but when it comes to brut strength…" Mufasa watched Scar say to his face before walking off walking with a gloomy face, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool."

Mufasa watched his brother take off running before letting out a sigh and shaking his head.

"there's one in every family sire…two in mine" He heard Zazu assure him as he felt him land on his shoulder, "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I goanna do with him?" Mufasa asked with his anger gone.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug," He heard Zazu say.

"Zazu," Mufasa said while turning to face him with a chuckle smile on his face.

Mufasa turned and began to walk away to find Sarabi while Zazu flew nearby. He was hoping to get his mind off Scar and enjoy the rest of the day but…

"MUFASA!"

The shout came from next to him. Mufasa looked to see a small gopher who had just burrowed his way up from the ground.

"Mufasa.. Intruder in the Pride lands,"

Mufasa then made a dash to where on Pride Rock he was during the presentation of Simba while Zazu flew close behind. He was on the slate of Pride Rock and was observing the lands to see if he could spot the intruder.

"There sire!" Zazu announced while pointing with his feathers towards a figure making its way quickly through the fields.

Frank West was making a run for it from the rock that he had landed on not so long ago. He knew he couldn't sneak away due to the fields having things he could hid behind were speared far apart from each other. He kept his camera held with his left hand as he kept on running. Running and 'were one of those animals following him?' were the two things going through his head. Being in his mid 30's, running wasn't becoming a problem for him but he had his limits to running like anyone else. It felt as if his feet were goanna break through the material of his brown shoes when he heard it…

"RAAAAAH!"

Frank looked back while keeping himself in motion to see…the lion from that animal gathering chasing after him. He turned his head forward and knew he had to keep running but…he could hear the lion closing in on him.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..

"RAHHHHHHH!"


	3. Case 1 part 3 Welcome to the Pride Lands

Case 1-3: Welcome to the Pride Lands Mr. West.

Frank felt something bite the back of his jacket and pull him back off his feet. He then found himself being tossed to the side like a piece of trash as he hit the ground on his side before rolling a bit.

"Who are you!"

Frank pushed himself up from the ground to see…the lion was now just a few steps away and had its teeth clenched. Frank knew it wasn't going to end well but something crept to his mind…the lion had….

"Who are you?"

"Frank…Frank West…" Frank replied not really believing it.

"What is your business intruding on the Pride lands?" The lion asked with its still fierce tone.

"Look listen…if things had gone as planed I wouldn't of ended up here in the first place," Frank explained.

"Whatever the reason may be.." The lion replied, "I want you out of the Pride Lands…now."

"sure Mufasa…send the meat out for us," someone said from behind Frank, "it's the least you could do since we have no real food…"

Frank turned to see a hyena standing nearby who had its teeth clenched like it was about to eat.

"The same goes for you and the rest of the hyenas," The lion, apparently known as Mufasa, said to the hyena.

Frank could feel his brain racing as the two animals kept...talking to each other, he had the thought to slowly get away but the lion had its attention divided equally on both him and the hyena…or so he thought.

"GET EM'!"

Mufasa was caught off guard as he turned to see pack of hyenas lunging right at him. He had these kind of encounters with the hyenas before and usually they were just flies half the time. He felt the hyenas start to try and bite him as they clung to him like tar. He started clawing and tossing himself to get each one off him. It would have been over in a second but Mufasa felt…a well-placed bite on him or not so well in his case. He immediately went to get the hyena that had made the bite but he felt another placed bite on him. Mufasa gritted his teeth as he pushed his strength to get the two hyenas off but then came another bite on him. He clawed and let out a loud roar. He clawed and swung his entire body trying to get the hyenas on his back off. He could feel the wounds from the bites and the hyenas having a feeding frenzy.

"GET OFF HIM!"

Mufasa could hear the voice above the biting and gnawing of the hyenas before he heard a "whack" and a hyena was ripped off him as he kept his clawing to get the rest off but he felt more bites on him as it brought him down. He pushed himself up but in the time he was back up on his paws a series of bites on him as he felt another hyena be ripped from him. Mufasa went down but he felt no more hyena bites…only the sounds of fighting nearby as he slipped into darkness.

He slowly saw light filling his eyes as he opened them. He could feel his wounds being touched in a soothing motion. His vision was blurry and afterimaged…

"come on..bud..uhh just wake up…"

Mufasa recognized the voice as his vision became clearer…

"YOU!"

Mufasa jumped up to his feet as the thing backed off while using a paw as a sort of defense.

"Mufasa!"

Mufasa stopped in his tracks as he recognized Sarabi's voice.

"He saved you from the hyena ambush," Sarabi assured him, "You owe him a judgment for that act."

"I must agree Sire. In this kingdom's tradition it calls for all dues be paid," He heard Zazu add.

Mufasa comptinplated his decision knowing well the kingdom had did have a history of pay dues to anyone whom did an act of courage or bravery for a royal member but…this creature…it..

"I will pass judgment with my father's witness," Mufasa announced, "Until then this…creature can roam but I'm keeping an eye out."

"This creature told you his name already," The creature said in response to Mufasa, "My name is Frank…Frank West"

Mufasa didn't respond to Frank's statement but walked off even with his wounds as Sarabi followed while carrying Simba. When they were alone Sarabi put Simba down on the rock way they were now on.

"Mufasa you must not dwell on this," Sarabi told him, "You have bigger things to worry about."

Mufasa saw her gesture to Simba as she said this. Mufasa knew this was right but something wasn't feeling right. Scar's absent, the intruder, and the hyenas…

"Pass your judgment and if it bothers you so much," Sarabi explained, "Try to get to know him."

Mufasa picked up Simba by the scuff and decided he would take his lioness's advice but at a later time.

Frank was trying to gasp everything even though it was pretty much cement and it would be like taking a fist to the cement to disprove what he had been experiencing. He was at a small pond of sorts near a field of tall grass. He had been told he could freely walk the lands...he had heard the name for it…pride lands was it? It wasn't a big matter to him. As he scooped up water to drink he kept looking around expecting to see some animal giving him a look.

"Frank West everybody. Went from stories of the dead to stories of talking animals fit enough the National Inquirer," Frank said sarcastically to himself, "What in the world have I gotten into?"

Frank gulped down the water in his hand before wiping his hand dry on his jacket. Frank then felt a nudge on his leg. He looked to see a little lion cub pushing its head into his leg.

"Well at least not everything's going to go against me," Frank said to himself.

"I remember when I was young like that," A voice said from behind, "The only thing I had was innocence. I can safety say you were like that too."

Frank turned to see the lion, who was called Mufasa, standing there. Frank could feel his mind drifting off to the memories of his youth but he torn himself from it.

"Yeah…but it's not really important," Frank replied still feeling weird talking to a lion.

"…sometimes the best lessons in life can be learned," Mufasa said while looking towards the horizon, "from our past."

"well anyway…when do you plan to pass that judgment of yours," Frank asked while standing up.

"I have to give it long thought along side my father's law. So you'll have to be patient," Mufasa explained.

"I will…as long as you tell me where I am," Frank replied.

Frank saw the lion close its eyes before letting out a sigh.

"You are in the Pride lands," Mufasa explained, "A stretch of Africa…"

Once Frank heard the second name his suspicions were true. He raised his hands above his head before letting them fall to his side.

"I knew it…I knew it…I…grrrrr," Frank said while he did this, "*sigh*that was my first guess."

Frank wiped the forming sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He was stuck and he knew it well. There was no guy in a helicopter coming to save him in three days…nothing…

"Ohhh Mufasa why is that you must pass judgment under father's law all the time?" A voice asked from out of nowhere.

Frank turned to see…that orange black maned lion from earlier. This time Frank noticed something… a scar on his left eye. It was seemed to be an old scar but it also begged the question when and what happened to cause the…

"Scar…" Mufasa said with a tone with barely any anger, "I held a promise to keep this kingdoms tradition with the passing times as long as I could. Simba will do the same when it becomes his time."

"Broother surely you can make an exception," The lion, known as Scar, replied getting a cross between a sly and serious tone and face, "You..barely know what this creature is. You..caught this creature in the Pride Lands whom had ruined your son's presentation."

"That was before he committed an act of heroism," Mufasa countered as he kept Simba close, "And with that I must pass judgment."

"And I have a name," Frank interjected, "Frank West."

"fine..and what..Use would this creature be for the kingdom Mufasa?" Scar asked, "Maybe you could wait till your son is older and fed this creature to him."

"ENOUGH!" Mufasa shouted over his brother.

Frank watched as Scar start to walk away before turning his head at him and Mufasa.

"You must really watch that temper brother," Scar said with a disappointed look on his face, "Trusting this thing…when you just met it."

"I said enough Scar," Mufasa replied, "If anything involves my son…I have to take it personally. Temper or no temper."

Frank watched Scar finally take off to who knows where. Frank turned his camera on and got a quick picture of Scar.

"Don't worry about him," Mufasa assured, "It's a pain but I'm always there to keep my brother in line."

"So much for brotherly love," Frank said as he turned off his camera.

Frank saw Mufasa pick up Simba but the scuf and carry him off. Frank followed behind while he rubbed he back of his neck to wipe the sweat away. Frank let out a sigh as he looked back to where Scar had walked off getting a small hint of déjà-vu…


End file.
